The Shield Re-Uploaded
by jenniferdecker23
Summary: Jane and Maura confess their feelings for each other.


Jane comfesses her love to Maura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rizzoli and Isles or the characters contained herein the story. Janet Tamaro and the wonderful people of TNT do. This is soley written for fun and not profit.

Prologue: Because I stumble over my own words I had to write the following letter. I'm exposing my heart to you. They say a person can suffer hell long before ever going there. The trauma from Hoyt...then you getting kidnapped by Rockmond took me there. I thought I might loose you, my family, and my brothers in blue. After suffering this I knew I had to tell you. One thing this trauma has not screwed up is my ability to love you Maura. You're every woman in the world to me.

Pt I

Maura,

It was once said perceptions and thoughts are the most powerful weapons on Earth. People think the silver badge means " bad- ass detective" or " fearless." All those implications crumble when you are near. The sight of you leaves me breathless, defenseless, un-nerved, and utterly speecless. That scares the shit out of me.

Our time together is a priceless treasure. Somewhere between Friday night movies on your couch with stolen glances and nervous smiles...You captured my heart. In fact as I am thinking of you now it is beating in my throat. I don't trust letting myself fall because you could not possibly feel the same about me.

I am just a blue collar detective. You are the CME of Boston and way out of my league Maura. My detective's salary would afford you way less than you deserve. Your class, beauty, and grace far exceed my own.

When you look at me I swear I see the sparkle of love. Am I misinterpreting the look in your eyes? To prove my love I wrote this poem for you:

Looking into your eyes takes my soul on a journey its never been. I suppose one could consider this the road less traveled for my emotions. The beauty of everything that's you enchants me. Your beautifully caring heart captivates me. My God, you are so stunningly gorgeous. The way those golden locks cascade down your back, with the scent of your undoubtedly expensive Gardenia shampoo intoxicating me as it wafts in the breeze. Your hazel eyes remind me of a beautiful moonlit walk on the beach. I could never tire of looking at you, it makes my body radiate with a warmth that sets me on fire from head to toe. It is a feeling of pure ecstacy that engulfs my entire being. This is a feeling that will never leave me. I want you to have the key to my heart for a lifetime. Now the million dollar question is...Will you have me? I will spend the rest of my life proving my boundless love.

J.C. Rizzoli.

Please be kind. This is my very first story. If you lovely people like it I'll post the other part. Love you all and God Bless.

Part II

Thank you kindly to all the lovely reviews. This is the final part to this story. I may choose to edit and/or add more later. If you all have any ideas for improvements let me know. As time allows I will post other stories I have written.

Jane,

The great Franklin Delano Roosevelt once said "You have nothing to fear but fear itself." Do not be afraid to fall. I will catch you. Your eloquently spoken words were stripped down to raw uninhibited emotion. The true Jane Rizzoli was revealed without hiding behind recalcitrance and caustic verbiage. You are "my detective" and I have always loved you. My heart was yours from the first hello. I get to see a side of you that nobody else sees.

Yes, you may have physical and mental scars. My dearest love, do not hide behind them for they show the world your bravery in beating the wicked of society. Battle wounds tell a story of strength and courage. To hide them is to hide the very essence of who you are. Be proud of winning the fight that so few survive.

You are a soldier of sorts. Every day you protect me, Boston, and your brothers in blue. You're my hero Jane Rizzoli. Do not lurk in the shadows. Your light shines on through the victims and families you touch. Deep inside you know you are the woman that every young girl aspires to be. There are not enough stars in the galaxy to show how much I love and adore you.

You have compassion that speaks for weak and voiceless souls (A social skill I wish I had). I speak for the dead through medical science. Your strengths are my weaknesses and vice versa. Maybe this is why I am so head over heals in love with you.

Your my best friend, love, heartbeat, smile, and reason to face each day. You see me when others choose to bypass me. Your beautiful mind and soul compare to no other.

This is for you:

I wish I could give you the stars from a moonlit walk to put in your eyes. All I can offer you is heartfelt words, sincerity, and a safe harbor for your soul to rest. The world has made you weary, broken down, and defenseless. Come to me for refuge from the storm that is life.

Maura D. Isles


End file.
